fear into the valley
by jeremyterrell606
Summary: elena and the group are stuck in a cave with slias and his army not knowing who is who now everyone has to chose who they love, who the want and who they want to die in the end someone will die changing Elena's life forever


Elena Gilbert smiled as Stefan bit the deer sucking the blood and life out of it "see Elena that's all you have to do" he kissed her as Elena focused on the owl on the tree she jumped up and caught it she threw it to the ground as the dry blood went into her mouth "ew" she said Stefan watched her she had seemed off for a while now "slias" he said as he hugged her "I know he's preparing his army and we have Klaus but that's all we have" Elena cried she couldn't let slias destroy every one she loved even... Damon she threw the name out of her mind ass fire rose in her just thinking of the name made her feel something "let's go" Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and they headed out of the woods unaware of a woman watching them she smiled

Jeremy watched as bonnie Bennet walked towards him in school he still had feelings for her even if he denied it "hi" she said her books in her hand "hey did you have any visions?" Jeremy asked as they walked to her locker "no not yet whatever slias is planning it's huge I can feel it " she said as she grabbed her chemistry book "Jer. I have to go we'll go find the spell later ok?" she patted his arm and walked away Jeremy wanted to kill right now no way was he gonna let slias steal everyone away from him "hi" bonnie said again as student bumped into each other teachers rushing students to get to class "didn't you just go to class?" he asked but something seemed off "slias" he said as slias/bonnie pushed into a dark corner "hello Jeremy" slias said as he turned into Jeremy him self "what do you want?' Jeremy tried to breathe slias was stronger than Klaus "I want you get medrith fell" slias said as he compelled Jeremy "I will" Jeremy said as slias turned I into a teacher and walked off Jeremy rubbed his head he had no idea what happened "hey" april and matt walked up towards him "you ok?' matt asked him "yeah" Jeremy said he had no idea what had just happened

Caroline Forbes kissed Tyler Lockwood as they layed on his sofa "what the hell is happening?" Tyler asked as he sat up Caroline sighed she still couldn't believe Tyler let Hayley sleep in his bed "I gotta go" she said as Tyler grabbed her hand she yanked it away "Tyler please just let me go" she begged "Caroline" Tyler called as she sighed and walked out of the door her phone ringed "Caroline get here now we found something" bonnie said as Caroline got in her car "what did you find?" Caroline asked as bonnie paused for a second "we found out why slias wants Elena" "why bonnie?" Caroline said in a matter-of-fact way "they're bloodline is connected" bonnie said "which is?' choline rolled her eye's "Elena's fate is tied to him she's meant to kill all of us if he gets her everyone in mystic falls will die"

Elena sat on her sofa as she looked at the dead body in front her "hey" Damon said as she cried out she opened her eye's "hey sweet thing" a man said as he grabbed her and slung her to the ground Elena stood and put out of her fangs and ran to him he bent her arm she screamed out she threw him into her dresser the glass cut his neck as the wound healed fast she bit into his neck as he smiled "who are you?' she asked as he pushed her back into the bed "slias orders we're going to kill every one of your friends" he smiled as she jumped on him a staff went into his back as Elena twisted off his head blood splattered her face Damon smiled "hey my bloody queen" he said the staff in his hand Elena ran down the stairs to the phone "Damon they're attacking" she said as Damon called Stefan Elena called Jeremy and matt she needed them now "Jer. get here now" she said as she hung up the phone "Stefan they're attacking now you need to get here" he said as Elena looked at him he looked furious then his face lit up "ok" he smiled as he hung up his phone "Damon what did he say?' she asked "he's going to get Klaus I have to stay here with you " Damon said as Elena's heart beat again this would be a long day

bonnie sat on the sofa next to Jeremy as Tyler and Hayley talked "this is a meeting" Klaus said as matt sat behind the ten hybrids "Klaus what the hell so you want?' Damon asked as Stefan at next to Elena "we need to separate his hide out is in the cave" medrith said as she sat next to Elena and Damon Klaus looked at Caroline "I say me and Caroline and Tyler" he said as everyone looked at him "sure" Tyler said as Hayley looked at Tyler in a funny way "we should all separate on our own terms" her and Stefan said "me, Elena, and Damon" Stefan said as Elena stood next to him so did Damon "me, Jeremy, and medrith" bonnie said as she made her group "Hayley, and me, and a few hybrids" matt said as Klaus smiled his plan was working "ok two hybrid which each group the rest with me" Klaus said as they all headed outside

Philip smiled from a tree he could tell the group was ready to fight he had to warn his master they were prepared as well "hi" Kayla a witch said from the ground "do the spell I want a lot of hard rain and ten dead bodies" he said he loved fighting and he was going to kill them all along with slias


End file.
